Just A Fling!
by MissCEAFord
Summary: Zoe and Max fanfic. Basically it's a fanfic made up with one shots (and continued one shots, if you like) with your ideas about zax. You tell me your ideas (to do with zax only) and send me them via pm, a review or twitter (claireeaford) Writing your ideas all today and 1 or maybe 2 chapters will be put up a day. I will write the ideas in the order I get them!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a zax (Zoe and max) fanfic.  
Basically it's a fanfic made up with one shots (and continued one shots, if you like) with your ideas about zax.  
You tell me your ideas (to do with zax only) and send me them via pm, a review or twitter (claireeaford)  
Writing your ideas all today and 1 or maybe 2 chapters will be put up a day.  
I will write the ideas in the order I get them and tell you when they are up on fanfiction  
if you have any questions please ask via twitter, pm or a guest review (as I can easily type in the answer when moderating)  
please R&R to let me know what you think!:)**

**(THIS CHAPTER IS OFF ONE OF MY OTHER FANFICS 'MAX AND ZOE, IS IT LOVE?')**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was Monday morning Zoe had a late night; she came into the E.D and headed to reception.

"Louise could you bring me a coffee please" asked Zoe

Louise didn't answer but Zoe headed to her office, she through her bag on the floor and sat down on her office chair, she sighed when she looked up and saw all the paper work on her desk. Suddenly the door opened it was max; he smiled as he walked in then he saw Zoe.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea fine, just had a late night and I have to go through all this paper work" Zoe answered as she lay back in her chair

Max smiled "so you wouldn't like to be a porter for the day, again"

Zoe's answer was easy "definitely not in these shoes"

Max smiled as he walked out of the room, Zoe looked down and saw the rest of the paperwork on her desk; she sighed and got on with it.

It was midday and zoe had just got through all the paperwork, she went to stand up when she heard a snap sound and suddenly she felt smaller she looked down at her shoes, the heel had snapped off the shoe.

Zoe took both shoes off and held then in her hand by the strap then she slowly opened the door to see who was outside, max saw zoe peeking from outside her office door and walked over.

"Are you ok?" he said to Zoe

Zoe didn't say anything she just walked back into her office and max followed.

"Are you ok?" max said to Zoe again

Zoe just held her broken shoes up and max burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" Zoe said sarcastically

But max was still laughing.

Zoe looked at max "this isn't funny"

Max finally stopped and said "ok, let me try and help, gave me your shoes"

Zoe smiled and handed her shoes to max, max pushed past Zoe and started looking in the top drawer in her desk.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked max

"Why you worried about what I might find" max laughed as he got a dirty look from Zoe

Zoe smiled "what are you looking for?, I might be able to help"

"Glue tack" was max's answer

"Glue tack?" said Zoe back to max smiling

Zoe walked over towards max, and then max suddenly slammed the drawer shut and looked down at the glue tack in his hand.

"You have got to be joking me!" Zoe laughed

Max then took Zoe's shoes and stuck glue tack between the heel and the shoe, Zoe just laughed, when max had finished he turned back round to Zoe

"So are you going to try them on then?" asked max

Zoe smiled as max handed her the shoes "I will probably fall and break my neck" she said

"Don't worry" smiled max "if you fall I will catch you"

Zoe put the shoes on and tried to stand up, at first she wobbled a bit and tried walking towards max then when she got there she fell, but luckily max caught her, zoe and max looked at each other and moved closer, but suddenly were interrupted by Tess.

"Major RTC, need your help Zoe"

It was near the end of the shift and Tess was having a cup of tea in the staff room when Charlie suddenly came in.

"I need your help in cubical 3 Tess"

"No problem" Tess sighed as she got up

Charlie and Tess started walking out together when they saw Zoe, she and max were talking to each other.

"They look very cosy" commented Charlie

"Yea" said Tess wondering about them earlier that day

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked Tess

"Nothing"

"I know that you're thinking of something"

"Well" began Tess "earlier I went to get Zoe and they were…"

"They were what?" asked Charlie

"Well max was holding zoe in his arms" was Tess's answer

"Oh" said Charlie

Suddenly Rita came along

"What are you doing" she asked Charlie

"Well Tess thinks that there is something going on this those two" Charlie said to Rita pointing at max and Zoe

Tess looked round at Charlie "we should not be spreading this round the hospital it might not even be true" she said

"Oh it is true" said Rita "look at the way they are staring into each other's eyes"

Suddenly Zoe looked over max's shoulder and saw Rita, Tess and Charlie staring at her and max.

"We better go" Zoe commented to max "there's an audience"

Max looked behind and just laughed "well what about I buy you a drink tonight to say sorry about your shoes"

"Yea" said Zoe smiling

Then both zoe and max walked away, zoe walked towards Rita, Tess and Charlie, when Rita and Charlie saw this they quickly walked away but Tess stayed she wanted to know what was going on.

It was the end of the day and everybody except Zoe and max was in the pub.

"Were is max and Zoe?" asked Robyn

Charlie, Tess and Rita just looked at each other, suddenly max walked in and went up to the bar

"Come and join us" Robyn told

"Sorry can't" said max "I meeting someone"

Suddenly Rita started laughing and nearly chocked on her drink, Robyn just looked at her.

"There is obviously something going on" Robyn sussed out "who is max meeting?"

Charlie, Tess and Rita just looked at each other wondering if they should tell Robyn what they saw earlier that day

"Is he meeting a girl?" said Robyn to Charlie "do I know them?"

"Well" said Charlie "you do know them"

"And where is Zoe" said ash

"I bet she will be here soon" said Rita laughing

Suddenly zoe walked through the door, she had went home and got new shoes and changed, she headed up to the bar to meet max, they smiled at each other All the staff looked shocked, Rita, Charlie and Tess took a drink then lifted their heads up

"We didn't want to tell you just in case it wasn't true" Tess made her excuses to Robyn

"You mean you knew!" Robyn near chocked on her drink

All the staff talked about Zoe and max for ages then, not even realising that they had left.

"Where are they" ash looked around, seeing no sign of max or Zoe

"Where are who?" asked Charlie

"Max and zoe"

All the staff suddenly turned to the bar where max and Zoe had previously been

"I will look outside" Tess said as she was closest to the window and the door

"Only peek you head out the door" Rita laughed

So Tess peaked her head out the door, but couldn't see max or Zoe but what the staff didn't know was that round the corner of the pub, max and Zoe were sharing their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let u know that I am going away this week so can't access my PM's so if you have any ideas (as I haven't been given any yet) please tell me via twitter (claireeaford) or via a review, thanksJ


End file.
